Just Between Us
by Chaos of Hearts
Summary: I've been reading lots of FMA drabbles, and I have some ideas of my own, so here they are. Drabble 17: Simplistic A belated Mother's Day drabble for all the unconventional mothers
1. Family

Yes, I'm joining the world of FMA drabbles. Feh.

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. Please don't sue me!

**Family**

She couldn't remember who it was exactly that had asked her the question, but she hadn't stopped thinking about it since yesterday. She'd been asked, "don't you want a family?" Her reply had been given without hesitation or even thought. "Why would I, when I already have one." She couldn't think where _that_ had come from. That is, she couldn't until she turned the knob and pushed.

Roy and Ed were bickering yet again, ignoring Al's attempts to stop them. Fury was handing Havoc some paperwork (that probably wouldn't get done until next week) and Farman and Breda were at least _trying_ to do some of their work.

Riza stood in the doorway a moment and looked around the room before smiling to herself. Okay, so they weren't perfect, but was anybody? And just because no more than two of them had the same last name, it didn't mean they couldn't be. Still smiling, Riza walked in and closed the door.

And if anybody asked, yes, Riza Hawkeye did have a family and, no, she wouldn't trade them for the world.

owari

There you have it. My first attempt at an FMA drabble (I've been doin' Naruto drabbles for awhile). I hope you liked it. buh-bye


	2. Party

Envy: _(munching large slice of cake & eyeing multitude of party decorations) _What's all this for? 

Chaos: Huh? Oh, this? Well, today (April 22nd) is my one year anniversary on So I thought I'd have a party.

Envy: Uh-huh. Right. Whatever._ (returns to his slice of cake)_

Chaos:_ (to Envy)_ meh. You're no fun._ (to readers)_ Since I'm having a party, you get two drabbles, 'stead of one. The first one is appropriately titled, but not the same kind of party I'm having.

**Party**

That was strange. It was dark in the office. Hawkeye and Fury should both have been here by now. True he was early, but not that early. He sighed and reached for the light switch, figuring none of them would remember anyway. His hand found the switch and flicked it up.

"SURPRISE!"

Roy stumbled backwards in shock, just barely managing to catch himself on the doorframe. Riza, Cain, Havoc, Ed, Al, Hughes, Farman, and Breda were somewhat surprised themselves at Roy's reaction.

"Are you all right sir?" Riza asked, coming over to him.

"I'm fine, but what's all this?" He gestured to a good-sized cake on Riza's desk and a few presents on his own.

Hughes grinned at him, "we figured you'd think we would forget about your birthday, so we planned a little surprise party for you."

"Well, I was surprised."

Ed grinned, "you shoulda seen the look on your face."

"Now you two, don't start. Come on sir, go open your presents. Then we'll have some cake, before we get around to the paperwork."

The whole room groaned at the thought of paperwork, but they made their short little party worth it.

owari

**yinan:** Many thanks. It was meant to make people go 'aww' and to make them think about the real meaning of 'family'.

**FlameBrake: **I updated! And I love "Bean", it's funny. Looks like we're gonna have what I like to call a 'review swap', meaning I review your stuff and you review mine. It's fun!

Cake for all!


	3. Bubbles

Maes: _(showing all the readers pictures of Elysia-chan)_ Isn't my little girl just adorable? 

Chaos: _(sweatdrop)_ Yeah Maes, she's really cute. Read the drabble before he gets you. Seriously. 

**Bubbles**

A giggle and a yip drew Roy's attention out the window. He couldn't help but gape at the sight waiting for him. Who would have thought _Riza_ knew anything about bubbles? But there she was, out in the courtyard showing little Elysia Hughes how to blow bubbles. The yip had, of course, come from Black Hayate. 

Elysia had gotten the hang of blowing bubbles quite quickly, and now the puppy was chasing said bubbles all over the courtyard. Riza was now sitting with Gracia at a nearby table, laughing at the scene. Roy shook his head. Riza found the oddest things to do on her lunch break sometimes. But he had to admit, Elysia and Hayate _were_ cute, playing with their bubbles. 

owari 

Until the bunnies bite again. Which will probably be soon. Anything you guys want to see? 


	4. Storm

Did I hear Royai! I LOVE Royai! Of course I'll write some! 

**Storm** -- Roy/Riza, but it's vague

What the hell was he doing _here_?

Roy Mustang was sitting on the couch in Riza Hawkeye's living room, wondering how exactly he'd wound up there in the first place. After a moment it occurred to him that his left arm was bleeding and that there was a particularly nasty storm raging outside.

Riza walked into the room with the first aid kit and sighed. Of all the things that could happen on a Saturday night, why, just why did she have to find Roy half drunk and cut up just outside of a bar. And right before an _awful_ storm hit, meaning she couldn't possibly drive him back to his place across town. They'd barely made it here.

She sighed again, shook her head and moved across the room to sit next to him. She'd helped him take his coat off earlier, so she rolled up his sleeve and began cleaning his wound. Roy wasn't a rowdy drunk, usually, so some other idiot must have tried to start something. She started to ask, but Roy was too focused on the storm outside.

It was silent for awhile, and then he spoke without looking at her.

"Riza?" he asked, slurring her name slightly.

"Yes Roy?"

"I'm worthless, aren't I?"

Her hands stopped short, frozen in shock. But they started again quickly.

"No, no you are _not_."

"Not even in weather like this?"

"Not even then."

"Why not? I can't use my alchemy, and I terrible with a gun."

"That's true," Riza murmured quietly, just above the storm. "But you always remind me why I'm here."

owari

Meh. It'll get better as I go along. I'm still kinda new to writing FMA drabbles. But here it is.

**fireun: **glomps back Love keeps me going. (So does reviews) Yeah, I could see the pile of paperwork myself. Elysia-chan's so cute! I just had to do that one.

**saffiremoon21: **Observe my first attempt at a Royai drabble. This is for you. I love this pairing. Oh, please do read more.


	5. Name

Because I am a Havoc/Fury addict. Blame Spades. 

**Name** -- Havoc/Fury

"Ya know, you really don't live up to your name. Either of 'em."

Cain Fury turned to stare at Jean Havoc in something between confusion and disbelief.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Raising _Cain_: to create a great disturbance or uproar; to act wildly. _Fury_: intense, disordered and often destructive rage. Neither sounds like you at all. Not one bit."

Havoc grinned, knowing he'd managed to get Cain somewhat riled up. That in itself was no small feat. But he should have known better, should have had some idea of what was coming next...

"Well then, let me see."

Cain adjusted his glasses while Jean watched, suspicious. Cain's voice seemed overly sweet, considering.

"Wreaking _Havoc_," Cain started.

Jean nearly fell out of his chair.

"Wha-! Hey now, tha's not fair!"

"To inflict devastation, destroy; to lay waste to." Cain finished, ignoring Jean.

"You don't live up to your name either, now do you?" Cain smiled.

After a minute, Jean smiled back.

"What a pair we make, eh?"

"Of course. After all, what's in a name?"

owari

Had fun with that one. I actually went to the dictionary for the definitions too.

**Dustwind:** Drabbles are most _definitely_ addictive. I liked the Riza blowing bubbles idea a lot, and I just had to do Elysia-chan. Havoc/Fury? OF COURSE! In fact, since you reviewed, I just had to put this one up.

**saffiremoon21:** You're welcome. You said Royai and the lightbulb went on with that one. How can anyone not love drabbles?

**FanstasyFreak:** You're welcome for the cake. Thanks for reviewing. Something coffee-themed. Hmm... I'll sure try.


	6. Baby

Yeah, I'm insane. This one's just flat out weird. I'd say they're very OOC. 

**Baby** -- Lust, Envy and a baby

"I know we're supposed to Envy, but I don't think I can kill it."

"Hate to say it, but I'm not so sure I can either."

Lust glanced around them a moment as she thought.

"We've got to get rid of it though."

"Yeah, I know."

The 'it' in question was the baby girl in Lust's arms. She and Envy were supposed to get rid of the child, preferably by killing her. But neither Sin seemed inclined to do so.

"So," Lust began again, "if neither of us will kill it, what do we do?"

"I dunno. Leave it somewhere I guess."

"Well, yes I suppose that works. But where?"

"Um..."

owari

Okay, I have no idea where this came from. There is gonna be a second part to this drabble. Sometime soon. Don't worry about the baby -too- much. She'll live. Start thinkin' of names for her. I might decide to take this somewhere.

**Dustwind: **I really enjoyed writing that one. At first I wasn't sure how to have Fury respond, but it's like: 'kay, I defined _his_ name, so why not define Havoc's? And yes, I like a nice, sweet, gentle Fury, but not a doormat Fury. Cain Fury is NOT a doormat! (I absolutely _luff_ "What They're All Really Thinking." It's so funny!)

**saffiremoon21:** Yeah, I went on the fact that I'm addicted to Havoc/Fury, and that Cain very, very, _very_ seldom seems to live up to either part of his name. Drabbles are awesome:)

**havocked:** It's simple? Really? Wow. You're not lame, just weird. Don't think I've seen very many Havoc/Ed pairings at all. I hope you realize I'm a Havoc/Fury addict. I'm really a Roy/Riza fan, but Roy/Ed's okay. I prefer Ed/Envy.


	7. Puppy

It's _Fury_. How could I _not_ do this one? 

**Puppy** -- Havoc, Fury and a puppy 

"So, you like her?" 

"I _love_ her!" 

Havoc grinned. He'd been afraid the little bundle of fluff wouldn't be good enough. She was a mutt, and had only cost him a few dollars, even less than one of her siblings would have. Probably because she was the runt of the litter. But he should've known anything with four legs would work fine. And the puppy had seemed so _perfect_. 

He had found her in the back corner of the pen, cowering as far from the more rambunctious pups as she could get. To be honest, and he would _never_ tell Cain this, she had reminded Havoc of Fury at any given office party. Not only that, but she _was_ the runt. Which reminded him of his little Cain. 

Yes, Havoc had thought she was perfect when he'd first laid eyes on her, and now he thought so again. After all, Cain swore the little puppy was the best birthday present he'd ever gotten. And Havoc couldn't imagine how things would've been had he gotten the younger man _anything_ else. 

owari 

**Marii:** Ed/Envy, huh? Why is it people are so good at guessing my fave pairings when I don't tell _anyone_? Ed/Roy is okay. But I prefer Ed/Envy and Roy/Riza. So there. Of course there shall be some Ed/Envy. I just don't know when. 

Sorry. Envy and Lust aren't gonna keep the baby. But just wait til you see who's gonna wind up with the little darling! 

**saffiremoon21: **I'll get around to more Royai eventually. I just love it so. I'm glad you like the drabbles. 

Okay people, so far for baby names I have Reina, Roxana and Tamela. I'll take suggestions this time yet, and then we're gonna see which one you all like best. So review! 


	8. Sometimes

I personally find this one, well, weird. But maybe it's just me. 

Because I haven't done any Al yet... 

**Sometimes** -- Al 

Sometimes, just on occasion, Alponse Elric wished he wasn't always in his brother's shadow. 

He didn't mean literally, of course. It would be difficult to be left in the shadow of someone smaller than yourself. But don't tell Ed he said that. 

But, just once in awhile, it would be nice to get some attention. Not because his armor was busted up again, or because he'd been mistaken for the Fullmetal Alchemist again. Just some attention, only a little, but all for him. And from someone other than Ed. Ed gave him attention every given chance. 

There are other reasons Al has for wishing he didn't linger in his brother's shadow so muc. But if he could scratch, even one, off the list, that would be enough for him. So, to anyone wondering, yes, sometimes Al does want out of his brother's shadow... 

...but only sometimes. 

owari 

All right people, back to the drabble "Baby." The little girl will be: 1) **Tiata** 2) **Lara** 3) **Reina** or 4) **Jayde** _(like Jade, a play on Envy's name, just because I can) _Tell me which one you like best, and that will be her name! 

**saffiremoon21:** Dogs are very awesome! You're gonna review more? Hooray! _throws confetti _

**FanstasyFreak: **Thankies for your suggestion. We'll see which one you reviewers like best. 

**Marii: **Ed/Envy, Ed/Roy, and Roy/Riza are all good, but Ed/Roy would be at the bottom of my list from those three. 

Of course you may guess who gets the baby. 

Havoc/Fury 4evah! 


	9. Basket

Follow up drabble to "Baby". 

**Basket** -- Lust, Envy, the baby, and a basket 

"What do you think, Lust? This one here?" 

"I suppose. At any rate, it's not like there's anything else we can do." 

Lust glanced from her brother by the doorstep to the baby girl she held. Envy held a basket in one hand. It was wicker, and a bit big, but it would serve its purpose. 

"Wouldn't it be nice...if we could keep her? Envy?" 

"I guess," Envy shrugged, "but you know we can't." 

"Yes. I know." 

Lust sighed, looking at the little girl once more. 

"Well, baby girl, this is going to be your new home now." 

"Jayde, Lust. Call her Jayde." 

His sister nodded. They both felt like keeping the baby, but both also knew they couldn't possibly. So why not give her a name? It gave them a connection too her. And it gave them something to put on the note going in the basket with little Jayde... 

owari 

Feel free to guess who's doorstep it is. Now the reviews: 

**Kiete:** Why thankies. I'm glad people like these. And, as you read, her name isn't Lara. 

**Marii: **I found that one kinda sad too. But it was good, apparently. No, Jayde doesn't wind up at HQ or with Ed & Al. Guess again. 

**Lady Damali:** You people sure are having fun guessing. But Jayde doesn't go to Roy or Havoc & Fury. Though that would most definitely cause a panic. XD 

**saffiremoon21: **I'm almost out of school myself. Hooray! No, I don't think there _is_ such thing as too many drabbles. It's kinda like having too much fun...you can't! 

**kristanite: **Jayde it is! You go ahead and get dressed then. Oh, and I updated "Adventures in Kitsune-sitting" too. :) But it's pretty short... 


	10. Early

Meh. I'm not gonna tell you anything about this one. See if you can't figure it out. 

**Early** -- Riza

Riza groaned and rolled over in bed, pulling her pillow over her head, not wanting to get up. After a couple more minutes, however, she sighed, removed the pillow, and looked at the clock. 3:05 a.m. flashed back at her. Who could be here at this hour?

But someone must be, she reasoned as she got out of bed. Black Hayate had barked a few times, and she was certain she'd heard a knock at the door. Riza shook her head, maybe she'd just been hearing things. It _was_ early. Still, she pulled on her robe, grabbed her gun from her nightstand out of habit, and went to check, wondering who could possibly want her this early.

Black Hayate followed at her heels, though he found it odd for his mistress to be up so soon. Riza settled one hand on the doorknob, gun in the other, and pulled the door open slowly. No one was there. What the hell?

Riza glanced around for a moment, before Black Hayate tugged on the hem of her robe. She looked down at him, but something else caught her eye.

'What--? Oh, my..."

owari

Hmm... I'm not telling. Just thought I'd mention that. You'll find out soon enough.

**Marii:** Jayde got the most votes, and I liked it best myself anyway. It's kind of a play on Envy's name, because he's the one that names her (you know, "green with envy," jade is a shade of green...). Itsumi? Uh...no. (because I don't know whothat is. well, actually, I think I do, but I don't know the character yet.)

**LadyDamali**: Meh. :P I'm not telling anybody, so don't feel bad. But yes, Hawkeye would be scarier than Havoc/Fury. Though I think she'd be motherly enoughto not let baby Jayde have a bullet. We hope.

**saffiremoon21:** It would be funny if she wound up with Riza. But I'm not telling. :P Yet. Besides, you people seem to be having such fun guessing.

But I can just the look on Roy's (and everybody else's) face if Riza came to work with a baby, for lack of a babysitter. (rotflmao at the thought)

**Kiete:** How did Envy and Lust get the baby? Very good question. I realize they just kinda show up with her in drabble #6, but I made a (very) vague reference to it.

Lust and Envy were supposed to kill the little girl (and have probably already killed the rest of her family) but neither of them could do it. But they both know they can't keep her either (though it would be hilarious) So they're gonna leave her on a doorstep (how original of them). Which is where we are now. And that's all the more I've got. Hope it helps. But now you'vegot me wonderin'...


	11. Morning

I'm sure you're all wondering what Riza found last drabble. I have developed a habit of telling stories with my drabbles. Good or bad, you be the judges. 

**Morning** -- pretty much Mustang's whole posse...

Riza sighed.

She hadn't gotten much sleep after she'd been awoken early this morning. And she just _knew_ this was going to be a hectic day, no matter how everyone else reacted to her little 'surprise.' But she collected herself anyway, and pushed open the door, Black Hayate at her heels.

Everyone looked up in greeting, just as they always did. But rather than turning back to their work as usual(or avoiding it), they stared at her in mild shock. Cain was the first to react.

"Ma'am, is that...?"

He trailed off, afraid the subject might be tender or unliked. But Riza just nodded somewhat tiredly, and gave him a bit of a smile. Reassured by her actions, Cain moved towards her, both interested in the small bundle in her arms, and wanting to help. Riza had never seemed so worn out before.

"May I--?

Cain reached out a hand, offering and asking at the same time, wondering all the while what holding the baby would feel like. And Riza complied, gently shifting the sleeping little girl from her own arms to Cain's, trusting him with her.

"But Riza, where...?"

"Her name's Jayde. Someone left her on my doorstep at three this morning sir. I had no choice but to bring her with me."

"Yes, of course..." Roy floundered a bit, unsure of what else to say. Riza Hawkeye, with a baby, was something he'd never thought he'd see. Riza sighed as she realized _everyone_ was there that morning. Not only Roy and the usual four, but Ed, Al and Hughes as well. It was going to be one of those days...

owari

So now I've answered two questions: what Riza found, and who got baby Jayde.

**saffiremoon21:** Lookie! It's Riza who gets little Jayde. Isn't that fun? So you were actually right with your last guess. Yea you!

**Marii:** haha Yes, this is who gets her. I thought it'd be fun to make Riza a 'mommy,' since she has such a nice family already. Jayde will have lots of love.


	12. Little One

Oh, I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this time, but I've been busy and I've had severe writer's block on just about everything. But here's a new drabble (if you can call it that) for you all. 

**Little One** -- I'm gonna see if you can guess who's POV this is.

"What's this?" he asked himself, peeking over the edge of the basket.

"It looks like one of them, but it's so tiny," he mused. "Even tinier than the little female(1)."

He watched as the basket was picked up and brought inside, making sure to get all of himself inside as well before the door was closed. The tiny one seemed about his size. It was hard to tell though, since she was in the basket, which had now been set on the bed. His mama (he never called her that with others around, but this little one seemed too young to understand...) had disappeared into the kitchen, looking for something or other.

He decided then to take this opportunity to get another close, and hopefully better, look at the tiny bundle within the basket. He hopped up on the bed, scrabbling a bit to get up, for he was still a little too small to get up without mama's help most of the time. It was odd for mama to be up this early anyway. Or at least it was when Uncle Roy (who, in his opinion, got a little too close to mama sometimes) hadn't called sounding very urgent, which didn't happen often.

He wondered what mama was looking for in the kitchen, and hoped it wouldn't take her too much longer. The little one was starting to wake up, and she didn't seem happy. Another moment and she started to cry. That hurt his ears, and he whimpered, quite ready to cry himself.

Drawn by the wails and whimpers, his mama came rushing back in, picking up the little one, and then sitting on the bed to pull him into her lap. After a few minutes, the crying stopped, because mama was singing softly. He liked it when mama sang. It sounded nice, and made him feel good. He yawned, stretching in mama's lap. The little one was cooing quietly now.

He decided this was nice too, the three of them. It could stay this way, just him and mama and the little one, and he wouldn't mind. He snuggled up against mama, but she shifted and stood up. She lay him and the tiny female down on the bed together, covering them up and putting pillows on either side. That was odd too, but he was too sleepy to care. He cuddled up to the warm body beside him, and fell asleep. He'd wonder about things more in the morning.

owari

Uhhh... 's not really a drabble, is it? Too long, certainly. Oh well. Since when have I written drabble-length drabbles? I suppose it doesn't matter... What does matter is what all of you people think of it.

**A/N:** (1) Elysia-chan.

**Astarael00: **There will be more Roy/Riza eventually, as it is one of my favorite pairings. I'm not very fond of babies myself, but I'm having fun writing the 'Baby' set of drabbles, and people seem to like them.

**Lady Damali:** Oh I know. It should be something like: 'Roy went into shock, Hughes and Ed fainted and the rest of the gang was just barely maintaining consciousness.' But that seemed kind of...extreme. This drabble here is for you by the way. Hope you like it.

**saffiremoon21: **Would Riza know how to take care of a baby? Well, I like to believe that most people (women in particular, but men as well) have a vague idea of how to take care of a baby. Some of it is natural, to the point of being instinctive. Or at least in my experiences it has been. I'm sure she's going to be talking to Gracia -a lot- very soon though.

**Marii:** Here's hoping Riza will be a good mommy. But only time and my wacked out inspiration will tell.

**Invader-Nehima:** Oh I know. And I just absolutely -had- to have Cain hold her.


	13. Crying

Don't rightly know where this one came from really... 

**Crying** -- Sloth

If there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was tears. Her flaw, her weakness. Something to that extent. Whenever someone was crying, she felt a nearly overwhelming urge to hold them, comfort them. An urge, or a need rather, to stop those tears. In her mind, she'd beg desperately for them to stop crying, to be happy, to smile.

_To look up at her with bright, golden eyes._

But she shook that last thought away. A dream it was, and nothing more. There was no golden-eyed child to look up at her lovingly. There was no baby to hold, to rock tenderly against her.

Call it a want, a desire, a memory. A faded remnant of Trisha Elric, buried as deep as possible in her shallow past. She wasn't Trisha, didn't know if ever she had been, didn't want to remember such things if she had.

And she'd never admit that one of the reasons she couldn't handle the tears of others, was because so very often, Sloth felt very much like crying herself.

owari

Little drabble here for Sloth, because I tend to ignore her greatly. Kind of delving into her psyche a bit, and dealing with her relationship to Trisha.

**saffiremoon21:** My internet keeps bugging out on me, but I think I've got it figured out now, so hopefully all I'll have to deal with is writer's block anymore.

**Hikari-Aoi:** You're right. Good job. _twitch_ I've seen you somewhere before. "I'm going crazy" right?

**Marii:** Yes, it was Black Hayate. Because someone asked for it and it sounded like fun to write. And it was. :)


	14. Forgotten

Most likely _very_ OOC. Oh well. It _demanded_ I write it. So I did.

**Forgotten **-- Envy doesn't like to be forgotten. Ed/Envy

He was actually surprised to see the violet eyes looking back at him with something other than hatred or rage. But then, this was the first time they'd come across each other in, what _had _it been, four, five months? At any rate, it had been awhile. Still, the look in Envy's eyes... Ed found it rather disturbing that he somehow _knew_ what that look was, but couldn't place it, couldn't quite put a name to it.

"Did you forget about me, Edward?"

The voice was far too soft, and lacked its usual menacing edge, in a way that made Ed wonder. In a way it sounded like, well, like it really mattered to Envy if Ed _had_ forgotten about him. Which Ed was sure it didn't. Then again...

"Does it matter if I did?"

"It might."

Then again, Envy certainly wasn't acting like the sin that Ed remembered. Or had the months apart just distorted his memory?

"If I _did_ forget about you, would you care?"

"Maybe."

Now Ed was beginning to wonder if Envy was just trying to get on his nerves. The conversation, despite it's brevity, was starting to exasperate him. So he tried to get to the point.

"What is it you want from me, exactly?"

The slim shoulders shrugged lightly.

"I'm not sure really."

Ed sighed, confused.

"Except..."

Maybe they were getting somewhere at last.

"Except what?"

"Except I think I actually might have missed you. I don't think I want you to forget me, Edward."

Before Ed could respond, he felt Envy lean closer, felt the soft brush of skin on skin before Envy turned and disappeared into the night. And Ed stood there a long moment afterward, savoring how Envy's lips had felt against his own. By then, though, it was too late to go after the sin, and the alchemist sighed again. He knew now though. He hadn't forgotten Envy at all really, but rather, he'd shoved down any thoughts of the other, not wanting to think about what he was feeling.

If Envy didn't want to be forgotten... Ed could live with that. Maybe he could make this work after all.

And around the corner, seeing the blonde hesitate in something other than disgust, Envy thought the same thing, fighting down a blush at his actions. Lust was never going to let him hear the end of this one.

owari

Or is it over:) Had to write some Ed/Envy, in hopes Dark Humor will soon be updated.

**saffiremoon21: **Thankies! You're such a wonderful reviewer.

**Hikari-Aoi:** It's _my _soul. You can't have it. But I updated anyway. (P.S. I updated "I'm going crazy" too...)


	15. Reminiscent

Inspired by **fireun's **"Bedside Drabbles: drabble the EightySixth" and **FelisDeityus' **"Dark Humor." Also, was written while waiting for the latter to be updated.

**Reminiscent**

Roy Mustang couldn't say that he exactly missed the way Hughes had had with photographs. Possibly because he'd merely gotten a break from it. He missed Hughes greatly; oh did he _miss_ his friend. But not the pictures. And why not?

"_Roy_!"

He winced at the voice, and turned to see one Edward Elric, now twenty-two, walking his direction with a sheaf of glossy paper in one hand and a little girl in the other arm.

"Roy, you've just got to see these pictures. My little girl's getting so big!"

The alchemist nuzzled his daughter before setting her down and turning to his elder. Roy shook his head.

"You realize Ed, Maes would be proud of the camera junkie you've become."

Golden eyes stared up at him from behind bronze framed glasses; not angry, just...thoughtful. His voice was much softer the next time he spoke.

"You really think so? Ya know Roy, nobody's mentioned Maes in a long time..."

Edward was right. It _had_ been quite a while since Maes Hughes had come up. It still...well, it _hurt_ to talk about him. Roy had seen to it that Gracia and little Elysia were well taken care of. Then again, Elysia wasn't so little anymore. Ten years old and counting, and proving she was going to be beautiful. He was sure Maes would be proud of her too. Hell, Maes might even be proud of him he thought, smiling as Riza _Mustang_ swooped down on the tiny, violet-eyed blonde.

"Aren't you just darling? Roy, can't we have at least _one_?"

And Ayla Elric was giving Riza ideas. Come to think of it though, there was a lot that had happened since Maes died. Havoc and Fury had gotten married, as had he and Riza, Alphonse was going out with Winry, Farman and Schieska were together, Ed had a three year old daughter and another baby on the way...

Envy wasn't the one who had killed Maes. Not _this _Envy anyway. This Envy had given Edward one child, and was carrying a second. Was doing so _willfully_. _Wanted to_. No, this violet-eyed mother wasn't the cold-blooded killer that had taken Maes from them. Lust, Wrath, and Sloth weren't the same either.

There was a small crowd now, all his family, _his family_, all gathered around, looking at photos and chattering happily. He felt a tug on his coat and looked down to meet a pair of shining lavender eyes.

"Pick me up? Pwease Uncle Roy?"

He smiled and complied, going so far as to put the child on his shoulders. She giggled.

"I'm so high up."

"She's right Ed, you're still short."

"_Who're you calling short_!"

Everyone laughed, because between the photographs, the little girl, and the yelling and teasing, everythingwas so reminiscent of the days when they'd _all_ been together.

And those were good memories, however bittersweet they'd become...

owari

O..kaay... That--didn't turn out the way I intended it to. Yeah. Anyways, I think I still like it, even though it's not what I meant. Also, too long to really be a drabble, but aren't all of mine?

Oh well. Now, lessee here...

**Midori-Jester: **Ask me if I care about your quota. Thank you, thank you. No, I've never heard of Bluebird's Illusion? Why do you ask?


	16. December 1st

I'm going to do a Christmas thing. One drabble a day from today through December 25th. This is my _Countdown to Christmas _readers!

**December 1st -- Roy & Ed**

Holy sh-- December already? He'd meant to find Riza a wonderful present _much _earlier. He wanted it to be special. She'd done so much for him, and he gave her so little in return. Now he only had twenty some-odd days to find a meaningful gift to show her how much he honestly appreciated what she did for him.

Okay, okay. No need to panic. He still had twenty some-odd days to shop. Roy slumped back in his chair. Who was he trying to kid? He was terrible at thinking of gifts. That was part of why he'd intended to start a few months ahead of time. But he'd been so busy...

"Hey Mustang."

Roy whirled to face the person who had called his name, only to find Ed standing before his desk.

"Oh, it's you Edward."

The blonde looked somewhat indignant.

"Yes, it's me."

"What do you want Ed? I'm not in the mood to argue."

Ed sighed and flopped down on Roy's couch.

"Neither am I really."

"Then why are you here?"

There was silence for a few moments, and Roy thought at first that Ed had fallen asleep. Then,

"What kind of present do you get for someone you like?"

Somehow Roy managed not to choke on the drink of coffee he'd just taken.

"For...someone you _like_?"

"Yeah, I was kinda hoping you had some ideas. Ya know, seeing as you're always goin' out with someone."

Roy all but gaped. He'd _never _thought he'd _ever_ hear something like _that_ coming from Ed.

"Um, well it really depends on the person you want to give the gift to. It has to be something you know they'll like... Something that has to do with what they're interested in."

It wasn't like him to fumble his words, but he was in shock for crying out loud. And how could he not be, considering? _Ed_ was asking _him_ for advice. How was he supposed to answer that question for Edward, when he couldn't even answer it for himself? It was gonna be a long month...

owari

Day one everybody. It'll never be the same person/people two days in a row, so it will be a different tone each day. Happy December!

**Midori-Jester:** You were gonna steal my soul... I liked it too, even though it really wasn't what I intended when I started it.

**saffiremoon21:** Aww, thank you.

**ChieriAn9el: **Maybe, maybe not. :)


	17. December 2nd

It's the second! So now, it's Riza's first Christmas drabble...

**December 2nd -- Riza**

Riza was humming Christmas songs to herself as she sat on the floor of her apartment with Black Hayate, cheerfully wrapping presents. She'd made sure to get her shopping done early, just like she always did. She chuckled softly to herself as she wrapped Elysia's gift, imagining the little girl playing with it.

With no family to shop for, she bought gifts for those people that were the closest to family she had. That meant the rest of Mustang's crew, as well as the Hughes family. But Riza didn't mind. She enjoyed buying Christmas gifts. Often she shopped almost the entire year. It wasn't unusual for her to start in January, provided she came across something that someone was bound to like.

Like Edward's present. That had been bought all the way back in February. Riza's smile widened as she picked up what she'd bought Roy. It had been the most difficult for her to find. Just deciding what to get him had been a challenge. She wanted something special. They'd put up with each other quite a few years now.

She laughed again, seeing Black Hayate had managed to get himself tangled up in some ribbon. Then she stopped, remembering suddenly that she hadn't picked up the last gift yet. It was bought and paid for, but not in her possession. She untangled Hayate and carried him with her to the car. Better to go make sure there was somewhere to hide that last present before she forgot again.

owari

Christmas time, Christmas time...:) Yeah, I'm happy. These drabbles are a blast to write. Christmas is such an inspiring time of year.

**Midori-Jester: **Yes. I updated. And if I can help it, I'm going to update every day for the next 23 days. _twitches because of infernal tapping _What the heck is 'meps?'...


	18. December 3rd

Havoc's dealing with some inner turmoil _very_ similar to Roy's and Ed's. But I can honestly see all three of them doing this.

**December 3rd -- Havoc**

What to get him, what to get him...

What to get Fury for Christmas that was. The answer? Well right now, damned if Havoc knew.

Sure, he could get Cain a cute, fuzzy animal. Or even one that wasn't so cute and fuzzy and Cain would still love it. But that was beside the point. The point was: get Cain a really special, incredible gift. More specifically: get Cain's attention. That was what Havoc really wanted.

Except he didn't know how to go about getting it. All his experience was with women, and he hadn't done too well then anyway. So what the hell was he supposed to do now that he'd found someone he _really_ liked?

Havoc ran down a mental list of possible ideas, hating all of them. Nothing he could think of was good enough, and even if it was, it just wasn't _right_.

Ah, why did Christmas have to be so damn complicated anyway?

owari

Ended a little abruptly, but I had limited time tonight.

**Midori-Jester: **HA! Ummm... Dammit, now you've got me wondering. What _does_ meps mean...?


	19. December 4th

A/N: My computer died on me, so you'll get both the fourth & the fifth today, as well as the sixth...

Because we need a couple of the Homunculi at some point. Not Christmassy, but winter is mentioned and Lust muses...

**December 4th-- Envy & Lust**

"It's bloody freezing out here."

Lust decided her older brother was right, as well as that he very likely meant it. Envy had, after all, changed his outfit to something more covering. Contrary to many's beliefs, the homunculi _did _feel, both physically and emotionally. They _were_, after all, the embodiment of feelings, of emotions, to some extent. Most had been created when some fool alchemist had tried to resurrect a loved one. Thus, there was great feeling responsible for their very existence.

Further, they felt such things as want, hatred and loneliness. Hadn't Greed been greedy? Always wanting more, wanting _everything_. And Wrath, he used hatred and anger to hide depression, and want of the love he lacked.

Lust was lonely herself. She forever craved the companionship she couldn't have. The bitter cold of the wind blowing about her now was reminder enough of that. And speaking of wanting what one couldn't have, there was Envy, right in front of her. Then again, _envy_ was wanting what another had. It was jealousy. For the Envy she knew, it didn't quite fit. By definition, _it_ wanted what it _didn't_ have; _he _wanted what he _couldn't_ have. Just because one didn't have it, it wasn't necessarily meant that one couldn't get it. Still-

"Lust."

She glanced up, her train of thought broken.

"Yes Envy?"

"Are you coming or not?" he asked impatiently.

She realized then that she'd stopped walking, and that Envy was a few yards ahead of her.

"I'm coming."

"Then _move it_. I want out of this storm before it gets any worse."

"Sure Envy. Whatever you say."

owari

'Kay, that was kinda lame... Oh well.

**Midori-Jester:** I'm not much for thinking of definitions. Why don't you start?

That's a wonderful idea! I think I'll use it, or at least something very similar...Thankies!

**Aseret Kitsune: **Dunno...Hmm, good question. We shall find out


	20. December 5th

I'm gonna have some fun with the whole 'who Ed likes' thing. I'm willing to bet you could guess though, if you've read anything I've written to date...

**December 5th -- Al**

Al wasn't quite sure who Ed had taken a liking for, but he hoped it wasn't Winry. It felt wrong for him to think that way, but he really kind of wanted Winry for himself. At any rate, he didn't think it mattered if it was selfish of him. His brother had seemed rather, well, distracted the last time Winry had visited, but it hadn't been Winry that was so distracting. At least, not as far as Al could tell.

He did wonder who Ed liked. Half the military had noticed the alchemist's off-beat behavior, and apparently wondered the same thing. Al himself had gone through quite a long mental list of possible people, but had disregarded all of them. Likely it was someone he hadn't chanced to meet, or someone he hadn't noticed anyway.

It didn't really matter to him who his brother liked. If Ed was happy that was good enough reason for him to put up with whoever it was. Besides, though he wouldn't _say_ it, it _was_ fun watching Ed try to figure out what to get that person for Christmas.

owari

I'm picking on Ed some. I can't _not_. It's so much fun... :)


	21. December 6th

Hmmm...methinks Ed may be in some trouble...

**December 6th -- Winry**

Ed _liked_ someone. She just knew it. She wasn't sure how, but she was absolutely sure of it. And she had a bad feeling it wasn't her. Which made her want to lose her temper and beat him over the head with a wrench. A really big wrench. Winry supposed she was probably jealous of whoever _she_(1) was.

She wanted Ed, and Al, to be happy. She'd just rather hoped that Ed could be happy with her. Apparently though, that wasn't going to happen. She'd had the feeling he was distracted on her previous visit. When she'd last spoken with Al, he'd mentioned Ed seemed to be looking for something to get someone, though his brother wouldn't say who. The fact that Al had sounded somewhat wistful and glad all at the same time had been quickly shoved to the back of her mind.

Who could she be? What girl could possibly have gotten Ed's attention away from his alchemy? Winry didn't know, but she knew that this Christmas was going to be her last chance to get Ed for herself, provided it wasn't too late already...

owari

A/N: Yeah, last a/n. At least for a while. Sorry about the lateness. I said there would be twenty-five, and there will be. They just won't all necessarily be on time.

(1) You've seen what I write, and how I write. Now really, do you honestly think it's a girl?


	22. December 7th

I'm really enjoying this whole stint with Ed... :)

**December 7th -- Ed**

It had seemed simple enough at the start. But, of course, things were not always what they seemed. And _this _was anything but simple. _This_ was Ed's search for a present to give the person he liked. Someone he'd convinced himself he really shouldn't like. In fact, he'd spent months swearing he hated said person. Spent weeks upon weeks pretending to hate this person, all in a pitiful attempt to make himself believe that he did.

Nothing had worked. Little point in acting, in trying to convince others, when you can't convince yourself. To make matters worse, it seemed that damn near everybody had figured out he liked somebody. Fortunately for him, they couldn't figure out who to save their lives. Which was just as well, since if anyone _did_ figure it out, he'd probably be in a hell of a lot of trouble.

Figures a holiday was all it took to blow something like this out of proportion. Ed just hoped he could survive with what sanity he had left still intact.

owari

Yes, I am having fun.

**Midori-Jester: **Heck yeah! It's a good idea. It deserves to be used.

Roy. Nope. Guess again.(You haven't been paying attention _before_ the Christmas drabbles, nowhave you?)


	23. December 8th

Sorry so late. My computer and my schedule are both having issues...

This pair needs some serious help. Too bad they can't get any...

**December 8th -- Roy & Havoc**

"Hello Havoc."

" Mornin' Colonel."

Roy sat down on the cold steps next to Havoc and slumped back against the pillar behind him.

"So Havoc, what's your problem?"

Havoc tipped his head back, looking at the grey clouds and sighed.

"Ya promise not to laugh sir?"

Roy sighed himself.

"Sure. Can't be any worse than my own."

"I like Fury, but I can't for the life of me think a somethin' to get him for Christmas."

"Fury huh? Didn't see that coming. But your problem's no worse than mine."

"Mind if I ask?"

"Sure, why not? It's Hawkeye. I want to get her something special this year. She's always doing damn near everything, whether she has to or not. I just... I want to show her that I actually appreciate what she does."

"Yeah. Know what you mean. Looks like we can't help each other. Ya wanna go shopping tomorrow? Maybe both of us can find something."

"Maybe we should take someone with us. Like Gracia, or Ross."

"Or Schieska," Havoc agreed.

"Yeah. I mean, who the hell are we trying to kid? We haven't got a clue."

"Ya couldn't be more right boss. We're screwed."

"Hell yes."

owari

**Midori-Jester:** Right! I knew you could get it. _-reads stint-_ lol That's really funny. In fact, you've given me an idea...


	24. December 9th

These two just keep missing each other, now don't they?

**December 9th -- Fury**

He wondered what had Havoc so...agitated. The man had even forgotten his cigarettes three times this week. And when he didn't forget them, he went through far more than usual. It wasn't like Havoc to be anything but laid back. Something had to be wrong.

Even if he _could_ find out was wrong, Fury doubted there was anything he could do to help. It wasn't like he was good at things like that. Sure, he was great with animals, but people were a different story altogether.

Come to think of it, he'd never been very good at dealing with people. He was shy, and small, and just didn't like having attention focused on him, however little it was. On the other hand, when that attention was from Havoc, things were...different. It didn't bother him so much. It was, well actually, it was kind of nice when Havoc payed attention to him.

Okay, so he liked Havoc. A lot. Fine. More than a lot. He could admit it. At least, he could admit it to the puppy at his feet that Riza had gotten him for his birthday. And to the cat on his lap that Mrs. Hughes had given him as a little kitten last Christmas.

Fury smiled a bit to himself. Maybe he should go talk to Edward. They seemed to be having a similar problem. Namely, they had no one they felt safe telling about who they liked. He didn't talk to Edward much, but maybe this once... It certainly couldn't hurt to try at least.

owari

Ah, Fury and Ed might be getting friendly later. Good. They need someone to talk to before they burst.


	25. December 10th

Ed's in soooooo much trouble now...

**December 10th -- Ed & Winry**

"Who is she Ed?"

"Huh?"

Golden eyes looked at her in confusion. But Winry was determined. She _would_ at least know this girl's name, if nothing else.

"This girl you like. Who is she? What's her name? Tell me _something_."

Ed swallowed. Winry wanted _details_? He was worried about even telling Al, for goodness sake. The logical answer? Lie, of course. Chances were, Winry'd never have to know the truth.

"Uh, h-her name's Tracey. S-she has long, dark hair and s-she's, well..."

He mumbled the last part, not wanting to say it. Bad enough he'd stumbled over all the feminine pronouns, but how was he supposed to tell Winry he like another guy?

"What'd you say Ed?"

Her tone was threatening, and Ed began to worry she had a wrench nearby.

"I said 'she's taller than me.' Happy now?"

Winry sighed. She doubted she'd get anymore out of him, as nervous as he seemed on the subject.

"Yeah, I guess. For now anyway. But I _will_ get more out of you _next time_ Edward."

She left the rest of the threat hanging. He sighed. Threats were better than further probing now. Hopefully she wouldn't ask again until _after_ Christmas. By then he should be able to tell her 'Tracey' dumped him. Though, in a way, he really hoped he wouldn't have to.

owari

Heeheehee...Tracey...rotflmao...Envy's gonna kill me. You just know it. Thanks **Midori-Jester**.


	26. December 11th

Look! I'm not dead. Physically at least. My brain is either dead, or went on vacation without telling me...

**December 11th -- Gracia**

She couldn't help but laugh quietly to herself. Mostly because of the phone call she'd received earlier. It had been Roy, asking if she'd help him come up with something to give Riza. Gracia understood what kind of gift he was looking for, even though he was so flustered by now that he'd stumbled rather haltingly through his explanation.

She'd agreed to help, not necessarily for his sake, but for Riza's. She truly deserved the kind of gift Roy wanted to give her, especially considering what all Gracia had heard she had to put up with at that office. Fortunately for Roy, Gracia also understood that it was difficult to come up with ideas for that kind of present.

Summing up how much you appreciate what someone does for you wasn't easy no matter what method you tried. From what she could see, Gracia knew if she didn't help, Roy would likely give up soon. That wasn't going to happen on her watch, even if she had to _drag_ the colonel shopping.

owari

I've never written Gracia before. It was...interesting.

**Midori-Jester: **Kitty Go Boom? I ain't even gonna ask. Ed & Fuery shall talk, there will probably be tissues involved, at least on Fuery's part. And I had to use the Tracey thing. It was too perfect, I just couldn't pass up getting Ed in trouble with Winry, and calling Envy 'Tracey' all in one short little drabble. Besides, the description more or less fits Envy. Ed's not _completely_ lying.


	27. December 12th

Homunculi and Christmas... Isn't that kind of, I dunno, an oxymoron or somethin'?

**December 12th -- Lust**

She didn't understand what the humans were up to. They were everywhere, even more than usual, buying things, making things. It seemed to have been incited by the winter season, but that made no sense. Why would the cold and snow make everyone seem so bright and cheery?

She'd overheard some of them talking about a 'holiday.' The word seemed familiar, had an impact of sorts somewhere in the depths of her mind. Something she'd forgotten. Something...

Although 'holiday' was somewhat familiar, what was going on around her certainly wasn't. From what she understood, all of these people were buying 'gifts,' whatever those were. Though, that sounded kind of familiar too...

Lust didn't like the memories that were trying to come back to her. They were triggered by these words, yet they seemed to be about something completely different. She didn't understand, wasn't even sure she wanted to. She didn't _want_ to remember...

owari

Written on the idea that Lust's previous life was in Ishbal, and so she'd have no previous experience with Christmas festivities.


	28. December 13th

Aren't those presents just tricky sometimes?

**December 13th -- Riza**

She had both halves of Roy's present well taken care of at last. One half of it had been shifted around quite a lot, from one person to another, simply because she couldn't keep it. She would, but Riza was sure the very day she brought it home would be the day Roy would decide to show up for a visit.

As sure as she was that he'd like it, Riza couldn't _quite_ gauge his exact reaction. It might take a few moments to sink in she supposed. She was seriously considering taking her camera with her to give Roy his present. Or at least making sure Hughes would be there with his camera. This would hopefully result in a priceless expression.

She smiled to herself, and bent over to pick up Black Hayate at her feet, lifting him to eye level.

"Just you wait Hayate. This is going to be fun."

The pup gave her a soft bark in replied and wagged his tail. If she said it would be fun, that was good enough for him.

owari

Puppy! I wonder what she could have gotten Roy...


	29. December 14th

Look, they got some help. Namely, each other.

**December 14th -- Ed & Fury**

"What was it you wanted to talk about Fury?"

"Well..."

Fury fidgeted. He was barely taller than Ed, which seemed to make both slightly more comfortable. Still, Fury'd never been one to talk about himself. So when he started the conversation, he didn't.

"Everyone says, that you like someone."

"Oh. That."

Ed's demeanor had dropped suddenly. Fury felt the same way.

"I was kind of hoping we could talk about it. See, I like someone too, and... Well, I _need_ to talk to _somebody_. I thought maybe we could talk to each other?"

Ed considered it momentarily. Fury wasn't the kind to gossip. In fact, from what Ed knew, Fury hardly talked at all. Maybe he'd feel better if he told someone. It didn't have to be very in depth.

"I guess we could. You wanna go get some dinner? I know a nice little cafe where no one'll bother us..."

That they'd likely not be found was left implied. Fury nodded, liking the suggestion and glad he finally had someone to talk to.

"Sounds good. Lead the way."

The two disappeared down a side street, away from the crowds neither liked.

owari

'kay, that coulda been better... Oh well.


	30. December 15th

Al wonders about things...

**December 15th -- Al**

His brother had disappeared for a couple hours with Fury yesterday afternoon. He couldn't help wondering where they'd gone, but didn't ask. It didn't really matter to him, just mild curiosity was all. That Ed had come back much more placid than he'd left was good enough for him. The elder had been getting more and more unsettled lately.

Al had spent much of the afternoon at Lieutenant Hawkeye's apartment, playing with Black Hayate and talking with her. She'd seemed to be a completely different person than the sharp woman he knew from around the office.

He was particularly surprised to discover a quirk of his mother's in her. There were wrapped presents in the hall closet. No real attempt to hide anything more than the colorful paper did already. Likely few people ventured into the Lieutenant's home, so she didn't have any need to put them out of sight.

He'd found she veritably disliked clutter. That was how he'd discovered the gifts in the first place. As usual, Al had Ed's suitcase with him, since they hadn't been back to their dorm yet. She didn't mind him over, enjoyed the company she'd said. But she'd told him to put the suitcase in the hall closet, so it didn't get tripped over.

Al had wondered briefly who all of the gifts were for, but Hayate had come up and wanted to play, so he'd thought nothing more of it. He supposed if he was to know, he'd find out when Christmas came.

owari

I so enjoying making Riza a nice person. She is, I'd say, and everybody just makes a habit of getting on her bad side is all.


	31. The Way Things Are

Sorry I was gone so long...

**The Way Things Are**

So much had changed, but in a way, nothing had.

They pretended not to notice the gold ring on her left hand, the silver one on his.

They played dumb to how she couldn't do everything she had before, but helped her however they could.

They played dumb to how he'd become even more self-conscious, but didn't put him on the spot quite as much.

They ignored her slightly swelling tummy, but took heavy things away from her, and took orders more obediently than ever.

They ignored the adoption papers on his desk, but never put anything on top of them, and failed to bury them like all the other paperwork.

They still called her Hawkeye, still called him Fury. It was only just habit anymore.

owari

Heh, I enjoyed writing this one. Okay now:

**A/N:** I will continue/finish the Christmas drabbles despite the January-ness if you people want me to. If not, I guess I'll save them for next December... (is long way off...maybe I'll just finish them anyway as I get a chance...)

**Marii: **'Dark Humor' updated! _dances_ Turns out Christmas time killed me after all... All right, who do you think the last present is for? Havoc needs serious help. Writing Lust was surprisingly fun...I shall have to do it again... Don't feel bad for Al. Feel bad for Ed. After all, what if Winry got a new wrench for Christmas? Riza's wonderful. People just need to quit being idiots around her...

**Thine-When-Slain:** Tracey... _muffles laughter_ Little Mouse? I don't believe I've heard -that- nickname for Fury before. 's cute. Yeah, I know... Actually, Ed/Envy is the only pairing I have that's in any way incestful. I still like it... Besides, Envy has been through the Gate, and isn't exactly human anymore...


	32. Simplistic

A little late, but here's a Mama's day bit for Envy.

**Simplistic**

"Mah."

Envy stopped stone cold dead in his tracks for several seconds before whipping around to see who was behind him. But the only other person in the room was his baby daughter, Ayla.

Now slightly unsettled, he wandered over to the playpen, leaning on the edge. Ayla reached for him with one tiny hand.

"Mah," she repeated softly.

Glancing around to make certain no one was there to see him be motherly, Envy reached his own slim hand down and took hers gently.

"So that _was_ you," he muttered.

After a second glance and a few moments silence assured him they were alone, he reached in with both hands, picking the small blonde up and cradling her close to him.

"Can you say 'mama?' You're already pretty close."

She giggled, clapping her hands together.

"Mah."

"No huh? Well, I suppose you're still a bit too little. I'll hear it sooner or later, I'm sure. After all, sometimes I wonder if your father _ever_ shuts up."

Ayla giggled again, but a small click still caught Envy's ear. Violet eyes narrowed, and he slowly set the baby back down in her playpen. Once she was out of his arms he spun around and lunged for the camera Edward held. Knowing better than to stay in reach, and putting possibly his life on the hope Envy wouldn't leave their daughter alone, Ed bolted out the door, camera in hand.

True enough, Envy pulled up short in the doorway, uncertain. Then, smiling rather evily, he proceeded to go back inside and lock first one door and then the other. It wouldn't _really_ keep Ed out, he knew, but it still gave him the satisfaction of doing it. Besides, it would take the alchemist a _few_ minutes at least. Then the camera died.

_After_, of course, Envy swiped the film.

owari

That was fun. Thanks for the reviews the last time round, both of you. They were awesome.


End file.
